In a virtual machine environment, a single virtual machine (VM) may comprise many storage components—its virtual disks, its configuration files, and its swap files, for example. These storage components may be separated in “space” (e.g., residing on different storage devices) or in “time” (e.g., an archived version of an older version of the VM may still exist) or both (e.g., a replica of the VM created for disaster recovery purposes). It would be desirable to monitor various separate components of a VM.